Fata Morgana
by Ninja-edit
Summary: AU. Friendship. Pertemuan singkat antara Deidara dengan Temari membawanya pada suatu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selama ini menghantuinya. Hints of SasoDei.


**Judul: **Fata Morgana

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Friendship

**Rating:** K+

**Dedicated to:** Sayurii Dei-chan

**WARNING:** semi-AU, slight OOC-ness

**NOTE:** Fic rikuesan _**Sayurii Dei-chan**_, "Deidara sama cewek,"—katanya.

Lagi-lagi, setting-nya adalah dunia Naruto versi saya.. Sedikit mengacak-acak setting canon Naruto. Dengan kata lain, Semi-Alternate Universe.

(Universe yang sama dengan fanfic saya yang lain, **"In The Evening"**)

* * *

**-**

**Fata Morgana**

**-**

Deidara menghela napas panjang. Cuaca yang panas terik betul-betul membuatnya tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun. Hawa panas menyapu padang tandus membawa pasir yang terayun angin dan menyentuh ujung kakinya. Langkah kakinya mulai terseok, namun ia paksakan juga kakinya yang mulai terasa berat itu untuk terus melangkah.

"Deidara, persediaan minum sudah habis. Bisa kau ambilkan air di mata air terdekat?" sebuah suara membuatnya terhenyak.

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya samar, "Kenapa aku yang harus mencari air?" ujarnya tak menyembunyikan rasa keberatannya.

Pemuda di sampingnya tak menyahut. Alih-alih ia menghampiri sebuah karang besar yang tampak kering. Deidara mengikuti sosok pemuda itu dengan sudut matanya.

"Kau bisa terbang dengan seni tanah liatmu," pemuda berambut merah yang kini duduk dengan tenang di bawah batu karang itu bergumam.

Deidara mencibir, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan siap melangkah.

"Satu hal lagi, sebaiknya kau tanggalkan jubahmu. Kita tidak boleh menarik perhatian orang-orang dari Sunagakure," suara di belakangnya kembali terdengar samar.

Deidara melirik dari balik bahunya, "Ah?"

"Seandainya keberadaan kita di sini diketahui, akan timbul hal-hal yang merepotkan. Jangan tampil mencolok sampai waktu yang tepat."

Deidara mendengus lagi, "Un baiklah," ujarnya sedikit bersungut.

"Juga ikat kepalamu, lepaskan dulu," tambah pemuda di belakangnya. Deidara menggumamkan 'Ya' dengan sedikit malas.

Detik berikutnya ia mulai menanggalkan jubah hitam panjangnya walau dengan sedikit berat hati. Menghampiri sebuah pohon kaktus yang cukup besar, ia mengaitkan jubah panjangnya itu di sana.

"Un, ini pertanyaan tidak penting, tapi siapa sih yang membuat desain jubah Akatsuki kita?" Deidara memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap jubah panjangnya yang kini tergantung tenang di pohon kaktus. Jubah hitam pekat itu memiliki sedikit ornamen merah darah berbentuk awan—atau semacamnya.

Pemuda berambut merah di belakangnya tak menanggapi pertanyaannya, "Kembali dalam lima belas menit. Di sini panas sekali, aku tidak tahan berlama-lama di sini."

Deidara menggeliat sedikit, meregangkan otot-otot tangannya, "Segar kalau kau buka jubahmu juga, Sasori no Danna."

Pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil Sasori itu tak menyahut, bersandar perlahan pada batu karang dan mengatupkan kelopak matanya.

Deidara tak berkata-kata lebih jauh, membuka telapak tangannya dan menggunakan teknik spesialnya untuk memunculkan burung elang raksasa dari tanah liat. Secepat burung buatan itu tercipta, secepat itu pula ia menungganginya.

Perlahan burung buatan itu mulai mengambang di udara. Mengepakkan sayap lebarnya, burung itu mulai terbang lebih tinggi menghampiri matahari yang panas menyengat. Dengan satu hentakan kaki dari Deidara, burung raksasa itu mulai mengayuh sayapnya dan menelusuri angkasa.

Pemandangan dari atas langit seperti ini selalui menjadi pencitraan favorit dari Deidara. Setiap tempat yang dilaluinya dengan menunggangi burung buatannya memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri, keindahan tersendiri. Bahkan dalam medan peperangan sekalipun, selalu ada sekuntum bunga yang mekar di antara genangan darah dan tumpukan mayat.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Sejauh mata memandang, yang dilihatnya hanyalah hamparan tandus dari pasir kering dan batuan karang raksasa. Pasir yang membentang bagaikan lautan kering tak berhingga dengan cuaca panas menyengat. Sungguh bukanlah tempat yang menarik sama sekali.

Pikiran Deidara melayang pada pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja ditinggalkannya. Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan menghela napas panjang. Berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya untuk menangkap bayangan oasis di tengah hamparan padang pasir yang luas nun jauh di sana.

Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan berpantulan dengan pasir keemasan di bawah sana, membuat mata letih dan menjadi berat. Ditambah pula hawa panas yang tanpa ampun menyelusup setiap jengkal kulit di tubuhnya, membuat Deidara kembali menggumamkan gerutuan tak berujung.

Setitik cahaya menyilaukan bersinar beberapa puluh meter tepat di bawah sana. Deidara menghentakkan kakinya, membuat burung buatan itu mulai menukik perlahan menuju titik cahaya.

Mulai mendekat ke permukaan tanah, Deidara melompat dari punggung burung buatan itu sebelum kemudian meledakkannya. Tubuh kecilnya melayang di udara, dan menapak permukaan tanah pasir dengan sedikit keras.

Deidara menyibakkan rambut panjangnya, menolehkan kepalanya pada sumber kilauan cahaya yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

Sebatang pohon kelapa menjulang tinggi, meliuk dengan anggunnya di samping mata air yang cukup luas. Cahaya matahari membias ke dalam permukaan air dan menampakkan keindahan batuan alam di dasarnya, bersama dengan pantulan cahaya yang terang di permukaannya. Oasis padang pasir memiliki daya eksotis tersendiri, yang mampu membuai siapapun dalam sekejap mata.

Deidara melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri oasis itu, mengeluarkan dua botol kecokelatan yang berselimut kulit unta dari dalam kantung kecil yang disandangnya.

Berhenti di tepi oasis, Deidara membungkukkan badannya dan membuka tutup botol di tangannya. Berjongkok, iapun mencelupkan botol pertama di tangan kanannya ke dalam sumber air. Gelembung-gelembung air membumbung dari mulut botol, reaksi atas pertemuan zat air dengan udara dalam botol.

Deidara mencelupkan tangan kirinya ke dalam oasis, mengayuh permukaan air hingga menimbulkan riak tenang. Dapat dirasakannya kesejukan yang tercipta dengan sempurna dari oasis dingin itu. Tangannya yang semula panas dan kemerahan terbakar sinar matahari terik, kini menjadi lembab dan mendingin. Rasa sejuk menyusup melalui kulit tangannya, ke dalam otot tangannya, hingga ia tak mampu menahan diri untuk melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan terjun ke dalam oasis.

Namun logikanya bekerja dengan baik—tentu saja. Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan anggota Akatsuki yang lain seandainya mereka memergokinya. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan memergokinya karena mereka berada bermil-mil jauhnya dari tempatnya terpaku kini, namun harga dirinya menahan Deidara dengan cambukan keras.

"Siapa di situ?"

Deidara tersentak, tekejut bukan main. Segera diputarnya lehernya dan mendapati sosok samar di belakangnya.

"Siapa kau??" Deidara memicingkan matanya. Cahaya matahari membuat pandangannya silau, dan sosok itu terlihat gelap melawan arah letak matahari.

"Seingatku aku yang bertanya duluan," sosok itu kembali bersuara. Dari suaranya dapat disimpulkan bahwa sang pemilik suara adalah seorang wanita.

Deidara mengangkat tangan kirinya dari dalam air, memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan sang pemilik suara, "Bagaimana bisa kau datang tiba-tiba, tanpa kusadari?" kecamnya tajam.

Gadis yang berdiri di hampir sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berjongkok itu melangkahkan kakinya. Deidara mengacungkan tangan kirinya ke depan mukanya, siap dengan kuda-kuda untuk mengeluarkan jurus tanah liatnya.

"Apapun yang hendak kau lakukan, sebaiknya hentikan saja. Aku tidak berniat terlibat pertengkaran apalagi pertarungan. Cuaca panas sudah cukup menyiksa," perlahan sosok gadis itu mulai nampak semakin jelas.

Seorang gadis berambut keemasan—yang sama dengannya—dengan raut muka yang tegas, berpostur tinggi dan ramping, terbalut pakaian serba putih dengan sedikit ornamen kebiruan di sekitar leher dan alas kakinya, kini berdiri tegap di hadapan Deidara.

Deidara mengamati gadis itu. Tak sedikitpun tampak ketakutan ataupun rasa permusuhan dari wajahnya yang putih dan tampak lembut, walau garis wajahnya terlihat tegas. Di punggungnya sebuah kipas besar terayun bersamaan dengan setiap langkah kakinya. 'Pengguna kipas'—pikir Deidara.

Gadis itu semakin mendekat, berbelok sedikit menjauh dari tempat Deidara terpaku dalam diam. Sampai di pinggiran oasis, gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari balik mantel putihnya, dan berjongkok perlahan sebelum kemudian mencelupkan botol itu ke dalam air. Mengamati gelembung air yang tercipta dari mulut botol yang kini mulai terisi air yang dingin.

"Musafir?" Gadis itu kembali membuka suaranya.

Deidara sedikit tersentak. Otaknya yang sesaat sebelumnya ia rasakan meleleh oleh cuaca panas padang gurun, dapat bekerja dnegan baik kini setelah merasakan kesejukan sesaat, "…Ya, semacam itu," jawabnya.

Gadis berambut emas yang berjongkok tak jauh darinya itu melirik sekilas, "Di sekitar sini kadang muncul perampok gurun, kau harus hati-hati," ujarnya dengan suaranya yang tegas dan khas.

Deidara mengamati gadis itu sejenak, sebelum memutuskan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar bukan musuh—atau paling tidak, untuk saat ini. Kembali ia menghadap oasis, dan mencelupkan tangan kirinya ke dalam air lagi, mengayuh air dengan santai, "Un? Begitu?"

"Berkelana sendirian di sini sangat berbahaya. Dari mana?" Gadis itu kembali bertanya, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Deidara.

"Dari tempat yang jauh," sahut Deidara tidak jelas. Ia tak begitu senang bercakap-cakap dengan orang asing begini, namun seperti kata Sasori, ia memang sebaiknya menghindari konfrontasi yang tidak perlu.

Gadis itu mencelupkan tangan kirinya ke dalam air dan menangkupkan telapak tangannya, menadah air yang tenang di tangannya ke dekat mulutnya dan menyesapnya perlahan.

Deidara menelan ludah. Mulutnya kering dan kerongkongannya perih. Tergoda dengan air dingin dan jernih di hadapnnya, iapun meniru apa yang dilakukan gadis itu dan menenggak kenikmatan tak ternilai dari setiap tetesan air yang dingin dan menyejukkan itu.

"Kau tahu," gadis itu kembali memecah kesenyapan, "sebetulnya kau ini mencurigakan."

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya, seringai terpoles di bibirnya yang kini lembab dengan air oasis, "Oh? Lalu kau akan menyerangku?" tantangnya dengan penuh provokasi. Tampaknya air bukan hanya menyejukkan kerongkongannya, namun juga membangkitkan gairah haus darahnya.

"Entahlah," gadis itu mengangkat bahunya sedikit, "aku sedang bosan. Malas bergerak banyak."

Deidara mengamati gadis itu dari sudut matanya, "Lalu kenapa kau di sini? Tidak pulang ke tempat Ibumu dan minum susu?" ejeknya.

"Ini pekerjaanku. Sekali dalam sepekan aku harus memeriksa kondisi padang pasir di wilayah sekitar sini, dekat gerbang perbatasan Sunagakure. Rasa jenuh mendorongku untuk sedikit jalan-jalan melepaskan kepenatan dan sampai kemari."

Deidara mendongkol, rupanya gadis itu tak ada niat sama sekali untuk berduel dengannya. Dari raut mukanya yang tegas, Deidara yakin benar gadis itu tipe yang mudah dihasut dan tersulut emosinya. Namun sampai detik saat ini, gadis itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan gerak-gerik perlawanan.

"Biasanya pekerjaan semacam itu dilakukan laki-laki," Deidara memutuskan untuk menepis hasrat bertarungnya, dan berucap sekenanya saja.

"Jangan mengkritik orang seenaknya. Kau sendiri, tampangmu seperti anak perempuan," gadis itu mendecak.

Kontan Deidara terkesiap, "Aku bukan anak perempuan!!" darah di kepalanya mendidih, dirasakannya ubun-ubunnya berdenyut cepat.

"Kau yang mulai duluan!" gadis berambut emas itu mengerutkan keningnya, balas menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Deidara mengibaskan tangannya di udara, "Aku tidak pernah bilang kau seperti anak laki-laki," tandasnya.

Gadis itu membulatkan bibirnya, kedua alis matanya terangkat, "Oh, ah. Habisnya cara bicaramu itu seperti bilang kalau aku ini tidak seperti anak perempuan," gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan dari Deidara, sedikit menghela napas.

"Cara minta maaf macam apa itu!" Deidara besungut, masih sedikit kesal.

.

Keheningan kembali meneysap. Tak satupun dari Deidara maupun gadis berambut emas itu yang membuka suara. Deru angin yang menyapu pasir menjadi satu-satunya bunyi-bunyian yang menyusup gendang telinga Deidara.

"Berapa umurmu?" tiba-tiba gadis itu kembali memecah keheningan.

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya, "Sembilan belas," ujarnya dengan sedikit nada tak suka.

Gadis itu menatap Deidara dalam sekejap, "Sulit dipercaya! Aku juga sembilan belas."

"Apanya yang sulit dipercaya?" Deidara merasakan firasat buruk.

Gadis itu memperhatikan Deidara ke atas dan ke bawah, "Kau seperti anak-anak. Berapa tinggimu?"

Deidara melongo sebelum sel otaknya kembali bekerja, "Hei! Kau membodohiku ya?!"

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat, "Bukan, bukan. Habisnya kau seperti anak umur lima belas saja."

Tak sanggup berekasi, Deidara hanya memandangi gadis yang seenaknya berkomentar tentang perawakannya itu dengan mulut tergagap.

"Aku punya seorang adik berusia lima belas tahun," gadis itu melirik sekilas pada Deidara, "sedikit banyak kau mengingatkanku padanya."

"Entah itu pujian atau sindiran, yang jelas aku tidak merasa tersanjung," Deidara mendengus.

Gadis itu menarik sudut bibirnya, "Yang jelas dia tidak akan mengucapkan kata-kata sinis seperti itu," ujarnya.

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya, tak menyahut.

"Adikku itu pendiam," gadis itu mulai lagi, "kadang aku tak mengerti apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Kami memang tidak begitu dekat, tapi," gadis itu berhenti sebentar, "aku sayang padanya."

Deidara melebarkan kelopak matanya. Tak menyahut.

"Ah, lihatlah diriku. Saking merasa penat dan jenuh, sampai mengumbar masalah pribadiku pada orang tak dikenal begini. Entah apa yang bakal dikatakan adikku itu kalau sampai tahu," gadis itu menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa hubunganmu dengannya tidak baik?"

Gadis itu terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulut Deidara. Sepertinya ia tak menyangka Deidara akan menaruh minat pada ceritanya.

Menarik napas sebentar, gadis itu kembali membuka suaranya, "Ada macam-macam hal terjadi. Kami…sejak kecil tidak tinggal bersama. Dia dibesarkan dengan sedikit…yah, keras. Terasing. Oleh Ayahku."

Deidara tak menyahut, membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan.

"Kesendiriannya di masa kecil itu membuatnya tumbuh menjadi orang yang tidak mempercayai siapapun. Memandang sekelilingnya dengan rasa tidak puas, tidak percaya, tidak peduli, dan tidak bergairah. Bukan sekali dua kali dia mencoba menghabisi nyawanya sendiri—itu yang kudengar dari Ibuku," gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas pasir dalam posisi duduk.

"Kenapa tidak kau temani?" Deidara bertanya sedikit tak acuh, sekedar menimpali saja.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit, "Itu tidak boleh. Dia…ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatku—siapapun, tidak boleh mendekat padanya. Dia hidup sendirian, selalu seperti itu."

Deidara menatap permukaan air yang berkilauan di hadapannya. Hening menyesap sejenak sebelum ia menmbuka suaranya, "Anak yang tak mengenal kasih sayang ya, rasanya aku kenal yang seperti itu," ujarnya seraya menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit.

"Adikku?"

"Bukan," Deidara menjatuhkan dirinya di atas pasir seperti yang dilakukan gadis itu sesaat sebelumnya, "rekanku."

"Rekanmu?"

"Kami sudah bersama cukup lama, tapi tidak pernah bisa satu pendapat, apalagi satu pikiran," Deidara mulai membuka suaranya kembali. "Ada banyak hal. Macam-macam hal terjadi di masa lalunya. Aku tidak banyak tahu, tapi kurasa sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan orang tua—atau semacamnya," Deidara mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba mengakrabkan diri dengannya?"

"Sudah. Tapi…berusaha melangkahkan kakiku sedekat apapun padanya, tetap saja ada dinding pembatas yang memisahkan aku dan dia."

Gadis itu tak menyahut. Membiarkan Deidara melanjutkan.

"Kami sering tidak sependapat tentang macam-macam hal. Tapi penghalang yang sesungguhnya adalah hatinya sendiri. Dia menutup hatinya pada siapapun, tidak pernah membuka pintu hatinya untuk seorangpun. Tidak pula padaku."

Gadis itu tak bergeming.

"Dia selalu melihat dunia dengan caranya sendiri, cara yang tak kumengerti sama sekali. Kadang aku merasa aku tidak mengenalnya. Semakin aku mengetahui banyak hal tentang dirinya, semakin aku merasa asing padanya. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Apa yang ada dalam kepalanya? Mau apa dia? Mau kemana dia? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu sering hinggap di kepalaku. Tapi aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Sekeras apapun aku mencari jawaban, yang kudapatkan hanyalah dinding kaca yang dingin."

"Dinding kaca yang dingin…?"

"Dia tahu banyak tentangku. Masa laluku, pikiranku, semua hal tentang diriku. Tapi aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Sorotan matanya yang tidak hidup selalu dapat menembus hatiku, melihat isi hatiku, membaca isi kepalaku. Sungguh menjengkelkan saat kau merasa ditelanjangi oleh sorot matanya, sementara kau tidak dapat melihatnya balik."

"Tidak bisa melihatnya, ya…" gadis berambut emas yang entah bagaimana telah menajdi teman curhatnya dalam sekejap itu bergumam pelan.

"Semakin aku berusaha mengenalnya lebih jauh, semakin kurasakan keberadaan dinding kaca yang dingin itu," Deidara menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kami tidak pernah dapat saling bersentuhan," tambahnya dengan senyum kecut.

"…Kau bilang kalian adalah rekan, itu berarti kalian selalu bersama kan?" gadis itu bertanya dengan hati-hati, tak ingin menyinggung atau semacamnya.

"Meskipun dia berada di sampingku dan aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi dia tak dapat kusentuh. Bisa dilihat tapi tak dapat disentuh. Curang sekali, kan…" Deidara memelankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Gadis berambut emas menarik botol airnya yang kini terisi penuh dengan air dingin, namun tak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Menatap Deidara dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku selalu merasa…dia berada di dimensi yang lain. Entahlah, maksudku…" Deidara menghela napas sebentar, "aku juga tak mengerti apa yang mau kukatakan," lanjutnya dengan helaan napas.

"Dari caramu berkata-kata, entah kenapa aku merasa kau mencemaskannya," gadis itu membuka suara setelah sekian detik membisu.

Deidara sedikit tersentak, ditolehkannya kepalanya pada gadis itu dan ia dapati gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang serius. Tidak mengolok maupun mencela. Gadis itu mendengarkannya sepenuhnya. Mendengarkan suara hatinya.

Dengan seulas senyum tipis, Deidara menarik napas, "Seperti yang kukatakan, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya. Dia sangat kuat, bahkan kuakui dia lebih kuat dariku. Tapi dia selalu menatap ke kejauhan, entah kemana. Entah apa yang dilihatnya di ujung sana. Entah apa yang diinginkannya, entah apa yang ditujunya. Aku…selalu merasa…kalau tidak dilihat baik-baik, ia akan menghilang."

"Menghilang?" gadis berambut emas mengerutkan keningnya.

"Un, menghilang ke tempat yang jauh... Tempat yang aku tak sanggup menggapainya," ulang Deidara.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah sekalipun kau pergi dari sisinya. Jangan pernah lepaskan ia dari pandanganmu," gadis itu kembali bersuara.

Deidara sedikit tersentak.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kalau bukan kau, siapa lagi yang akan menjaganya?" gadis itu tersenyum sedikit. "Mendengar ceritamu barusan, sedikit banyak aku merasa temanmu itu sangat mirip dengan adikku. Sangat kuat, sekaligus sangat lemah. Kalau orang-orang seperti kita tidak ada, mereka tentu akan merasa kesepian. Makanya, paling tidak, mari kita lakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka yang kita sayang," gadis itu bertutur ringan dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Dia bukan temanku," Deidara tersenyum hambar. "Dia rekanku, kukatakan begitu kan? Kami hanya kebetulan satu pekerjaan. Kami bersama karena pekerjaan. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih."

"Kalau begitu, mulailah berteman dengannya!" gadis itu menepuk kedua tangannya dan berseru.

Deidara terkejut bukan main, tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kau bilang ada dinidng kaca dia antara kalian. Sebenarnya dinding kaca itu tidak lain adalah keraguan hatimu. Kau selalu berusaha mendekati hatinya, namun di saat yang sama kau selalu mengingatkan dirimu sendiri bahwa kau dan dia bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya rekan dan bla bla bla. Itu artinya kau tidak sepenuhnya bersungguh-sungguh berusaha menjangkau hatinya dengan seluruh kemampuanmu," gadis itu mengembangkan senyum lebar. "Berusahalah untuk menjadi temannya mulai sekarang. Jadilah temannya!"

Deidara membelalakkan kedua bola matanya.

"Dinding kaca itu hanyalah fatamorgana kehidupan. Cahaya yang membias dan menimbulkan ilusi, fatamorgana."

Deidara masih diam tak menyahut.

"Saat kau menjulurkan tanganmu dan menggapainya, tahu-tahu saja benda itu tidak ada di sana. Itu karena sejak awal benda itu memang tidak ada di sana. Kau hanya merasa dinding kaca antara kau dan orang yang kau sayang itu ada di sana, membiarkan pikiranmu dikungkung oleh sugesti yang tidak benar dan menyesatkan. Hentakkan kakimu, raihlah dia, dan buktikan apa dinding kaca itu betul-betul ada di sana atau tidak. Kalau kau tidak pernah memulai sesuatu, tidak akan ada yang terjadi," gadis itu bertutur tenang, masih dengan gaya bicaranya yang tegas namun tenang.

Deidara menelan ludah, "…Seandainya memang benar ada? Benar ada dinding kaca itu?"

Gadis itu tak sedikitpun menghilangkan senyumnya, "Ya sudah, tinggal kau pukul sampai pecah. Hancurkan. Gampang kan?"

Terkejut bukan main, Deidara melongo.

Gadis berambut emas itu mengedipkan matanya dan berujar, "Kalau kau memang laki-laki, buktikanlah hal itu. Jangan karena hal sepele lalu kau tenggelam dalam kegelisahan tak berhingga dan bersungut mengeluh terus begitu. Kalau begitu terus kau tak berbeda dengan kami anak perempuan," gadis itu tertawa.

Deidara merengut, "Aku bukan anak perempuan," ujarnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. Tawa gadis itu menggema semakin kencang.

Secepat kilat Deidara mengisi air penuh-penuh ke dalam kedua botol minumnya dan beranjak berdiri. Gadis berambut emas itu mengembangkan senyumnya dengan sisa tawanya, memperhatikan aktivitas Deidara.

"Kau benar," Deidara mengacungkan kedua botol minumnya yang kini penuh terisi air yang dingin. "Tidak seharusnya aku berkeluh kesah sendiri seperti ini, yang harus ditolong itu dia, bukan aku," ujarnya dengan segaris senyum terpoles di bibirnya.

Gadis itu terkejut, "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu tersenyum," mengerjapkan mata sebentar, ia melanjutkan dengan nada canda, "kalau tersenyum begitu, kurasa dia akan luluh dengan wajah manismu."

Deidara tergagap, tak dapat ia hentikan semburat rona kemerahan yang mulai menjalar di pipinya, "S-S-Sembarangan! Aku bukan anak perempuan! Aku tidak manis seperti kalian!!"

Gadis berambut emas itu tertawa geli, dan detik berikutnya ia lihat pemuda itu menunggangi elang raksasa buatan dan mulai terbang ke angkasa.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, cewek tak dikenal! Aku tidak mengenalmu tapi aku senang padamu. Mungkin suatu saat kita kembali bertemu. Sekarang aku harus segera kembali pada dia yang sedang menungguku," Deidara melambaikan tangannya masih dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Jadilah teman yang baik!" Gadis itu berseru dan melambaikan tangannya.

Deidara menghentakkan elang tanah liatnya dan mulai melaju di angkasa, tak menoleh sekalipun lagi ke arah gadis misterius berambut emas itu. Menembus angin menuju tempat Sasori no Danna-nya tengah menunggunya. Hatinya telah mantap, gadis tak dikenal itu telah membuka hatinya. Memberinya jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini.

Deidara memacu tunggangannya untuk terbang lebih cepat. Lambat laun ia mulai kembali ke tempatnya semula.

.

"Lama sekali!" sebuah suara melengking tajam dari permukaan padang pasir.

Deidara melompat dari elang tunggangannya dan mendarat dengan langkah berdebum di permukaan pasir setelah meledakkan elang tanah liat raksasanya. Segera ia berlari menghampiri Sasori no Danna-nya dan menyodorkan sebotol air, "Ah, Maaf, oasis-nya sedikit jauh," sahutnya berbohong.

Pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya tak menyahut, menyambar botol minum yang disodorkan Deidara padanya dan membuka tutupnya cepat.

"Lagipula kalau kau benar-benar haus sekali, kenapa tidak kau saja yang pergi cari air?" Deidara sedikit bersungut, menghampiri pohon kaktus tempatnya menggantungkan jas panjangnya.

Pemuda berambut merah yang kini menenggak cairan dingin dari dalam botol itu tak menyahut untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati kesejukan yang mengalir di kerongkongan keringnya.

Tepat ketika Deidara meraih ikat kepalanya untuk melengkapi seragam jas panjangnya, pemuda berambut merah itu membuka suaranya, "Aku menyuruhmu pergi supaya kau bisa minum duluan."

Deidara bersumpah ia melihat pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum walau hanya sekilas saja. Ketika ia mengerjapkan matanya, yang ia lihat adalah raut muka penuh kebosanan dan dingin pemuda itu.

Bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, Deidara mengencangkan ikat kepalanya, "Mungkin fatamorgana, un."

.

**-**

**OWARI**

**-**

* * *

Pertama kalinya bikin fic yang ada Deidara dan Sasori-nya, gomen kalau aneh ^^;;

**ETA:** Typo sudah dikoreksi :)

Feedback bila berkenan.. ^^


End file.
